


You're Selfish in the Best Kind of Way

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoyed!Zayn, Car Sex, Fellatio, Gay Smut, M/M, Overwhelmed!Liam, Road Head, Smut, Sucking off, blowjob, giving head, jelousy, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just really needs Liam's attention, as selfish as that sounds. So when Liam decides to focus the whole evening on his pretty new car, Zayn might get a little jelous. Or a lot jelous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Zayn gets annoyed and gives Liam road head to steal back the attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Selfish in the Best Kind of Way

Liam's not really one of those car guys, like Harry, so this brand new corvette must have been an exception to the usual. He's pretty much in love with it; it's sleek exterior and beautiful interior and just everything from the leather inside to the glossy onyx finish. It's gorgeous, which is something he never thought he'd use to describe a car, but it's damn straight the truth. He only got it a few days ago, but he really just wants to take it out for a drive. I mean, who wouldn't? A perfect car like this, it deserves to be taken out. Just for a long drive around london, the outskirts, where there's less people. Maybe an hour or so, just because. 

 

 

And of course, with Zayn. Because Zayn just really had to see how beautiful this car was. Almost as beatiful as Zayn himself. Nothing could ever be just quite as beautiful as Zayn. Liam was pretty sure that was impossible. But this car is pretty damn close, and if anyone could see how Liam views Zayn, that is quite the compliment. 

 

He's not really expecting Zayn's dissapointed, or rather annoyed sigh when he gives the invitation. Mostly because he was expecting a huge smile or something. I mean, even though Zayn wasn't ever into cars, like ever, that didn't mean he couldn't love this car as much as Liam. 

 

It's not really that Zayn doesn't like the car, because he does. It's pretty, and it makes Liam happy, and anything that makes Liam happy will without a doubt make Zayn happy. That's kind of a given. It's just, he would much rather sit here and snog Liam to death than take a ride in some car. 

 

Plus, if they were in the car, then that means Liam is focusing on the car. Not Zayn. And that's not really a thrilling idea to Zayn. In fact, that's one of the worst ways he can think of to spend a Friday evening. If he's being honest, he was looking forward to having a beer, cuddling with Liam, and then probably sucking him off. Because that makes Liam feel good, and that's what's really important. 

 

But, he supposes, if that's the logic he's going by, then he should probably go along on this little ride. Because that's what'll make Liam happy. So maybe it wont be too bad.

 

After watching Liam stand there and look a little sad waiting for an answer, he is delighted to see his face light up when he smiles, and speaks, 

 

"Of course. Sure, Li," he says genuinely. Liam walks over to give him a proper kiss on the lips, drags him by his hand out the door (not without the keys in hand, of course).

 

Zayn has to admit its a nice sound, the engine coming to life with a low purr. It's a really nice car, like, _really_  nice. The interior is very roomy, plenty of space to stretch your legs. And the console in the middle is lower, so you can lean across to the drivers side, or turn backwards, or just anything. 

 

The seats are beyond comfortable, extremely plush and the leather is soft and sleek. It's really almost perfect. Other than one tiny thing, which is, it has stolen all of Liam's attention. That's not good at all.

 

Zayn isn't desperate, per se, but he does like Liam's attention. He almost needs it. Almost. Because  he isn't necessarily _desperate_. It's just when you have a boyfriend like Liam, who is gorgeous and kind and funny and adorable and just really perfect, it's understandable to want to relish in the fact that he's your boyfriend. Thats all. So maybe it is a little stupid that he's jelous of a luxury car, but not that stupid. It kind of makes sense. Kind of. 

 

All he would have had to do is ask for Liam's attention, and the boy would  have obliged. Because he loves Zayn.

 

But Zayn doesn't just want to ask, becuause he feels that it would be rude, and what kind of  boyfriend would he be if asks for Liam's attention. The boy has just gone and bought a who-knows-how-many thousands-of-dollars vehicle, he really does deserve to drive it around. He doesn't want to seem selfish by just asking for attention. That would displease Liam, he figures. And he can't do that. 

 

So he smiles as Liam gets the car going, runs his fingers over the transmission and the stereo and the steering wheel. Internally he's wishing that Liam's fingers where running over his stomach and chest and back instead, but hey. 

 

He smiles when Liam puts the car In drive, and leads them onto the streets of London. Because Liam is beaming. And even though Zayn is incredibly jelous, Liam is happy. Everything is sound. That is, until a half hour later when they're going 80 miles an hour down a deserted road, and Liam seems _exhilarated_ , but Zayn realizes  _he hasn't said a word to me the entire time. He doesn't even know I'm here._  


 

And he's a little agitated now. Liam's been muttering a bit about different things, like the beautiful steering wheel, or the brilliant stereo that he didn't want to turn on, because It would prevent him from hearing the amazing sound of the engine. But he has not said a single word to Zayn. In fact, he almost jumps when Zayn says,

 

"You really love it, don't you?" and he isnt actually curious, because the answer is more than obvious, he just wanted to talk to Liam. It's actually more than frustrating, because Liam really _had_ forgotten about him, and that's ridiculous. 

 

"Oh- uh, yeah. Yeh, I love it a ton. S'perfect isn't it?" and he smiles, but he doesnt look at Zayn. The older boy gets more irritated by the second,

 

"Yeh, real nice," is all he says, and he tries to make it sarcastic, but he either failed terribly, or Liam isn't really listening fully, because Liam replies with,

 

"Damn, it drives well. I'm glad you like it, too."

 

Zayn pretty much wants to punch a wall. Or better yet, the car, because then Liam would probably notice him. 

 

It's been 45 fucking minutes, and Liam hasn't said anything besides their little conversation. So Zayn speaks first, again,

 

"D'you think we should head back soon? S'pretty late. Like...half eleven, Li," he says, glancing at his phone. Liam murmurs an,

 

"Mhmm," In agreement, but doesn't make an effort to turn sound. He just leans back, and smiles wide when he hits the gas a little harder, making the engine roar a little louder. 

 

And maybe he gets impatient way too quickly, or maybe he's really horny and he didn't know It until the idea comes into his head, but either way, Zayn knows how to get Liam's attention. 

 

He leans across to the drivers side (rather easily, thank you to the low console) and starts to fiddle with Liam's zipper, and Liam, thank heavens, finally notices him. 

 

"Uh- Zayn? Zayn, what are you doing?" he says in a shaky voice. And Zayn replies a little harsh, 

 

"This car might be brilliant, but it can't suck you off like I can, Li," and Liam doesn't know what to say to that. Firstly, because he feels a little awful finally realizing he was leaving Zayn completely alone while he was enjoying this, and secondly because _Zayn was about to suck him off in this car._  


 

"I'm- oh, I'm sorry, love, just- Zayn, stop.You can't just-"

 

But Zayn's already got Liam's pants mid-thigh, working on pulling his cock out of his boxers, and yes, Liam actually has his dick out in his brand new car. Well. 

 

"Zayn I'm sorry, but you cant- you can't just suck me off right now, love. That's- Zayn, _**no**_ -"

 

"Shut up and focus on the damn road," Zayn growls, taking half of Liam into his mouth and this is all just too much. 

 

Liam wants to let go of the wheel, lay backs and enjoy this because _wow_ , it feels so fucking nice, but he can't. Because he's kind of driving and that would kind of potentially kill them. 

 

So he lets a long moan out, and grips the wheel hard, and only swerves just a little bit, and he's proud. Because that took a lot of effort. 

 

His attempts at,

 

"Zayn, stop," are useless, because Zayn just sucks him down more and makes him more dizzy and it's just- fucking hell, this is wrong but it's so good.

 

And the whole reason Zayn is doing this makes Liam guilty, but it's so hard to think about guilt when youve got a tight, warm mouth around your dick. He finally lets himself enjoy it when he murmurs an,

 

"I'm sorry," and Zayn comes up for a half second to say, 

 

"S'okay," and sucks him back down. 

 

His tongue gives Liam chills, and he's trying to focus on the road still but simultaneously enjoy it. 

 

He's turned around awhile ago, so they're about 5 minutes away from home. Liam's trying to hold on, to wait until theyre parked to finish so he can actually enjoy this. 

 

Zayn actually loves this too, because  Liam is beyond happy right now, and he actually does love the feeling of Liam in his mouth, and this whole thing is hot. The occasional,

 

"F- _uck_ , Z," or, "yes, god, _yes_ ," from Liam's mouth rile him up more, and he's filling up fast too. 

 

Liam just can't help but drag his tongue over his bottom lip and curse when he glances down to see his boyfriend bobbing his head between his legs, or let out low whine at how wet Zayn's mouth is. Its just this whole- this entire thing, it's so unexpected and crazy, and not _ever_ something that Liam would ever do. And it's turning Liam on like hell. 

 

He does pull into the parking lot to their complex in time. It was a struggle to last, but it's worth it. 

 

Everything goes a little silent when he pulls the key from the ignition, and the only other sound is the wet, delicious ones coming from the blowjob. 

 

Liam tips his head back, runs some fingers through Zayn's dark hair and  gives a little warning through gritted teeth,

 

"God, I'm coming," and lets himself spill into Zayn's throat. Zayn respondingly swallows like  good boy, and Liam immediately pulls him off his lap to kiss the living hell out of him.

 

Then Zayn pulls away, and looks at his boyfriend. 

 

"I'm really sorry," Liam says guiltily.

 

"S'okay. Jus' don't do it again," Zayn responds with a  smirk. 

 

Liam giggles, and takes a breath, "But do you like it? The car, I mean?"

 

"Yeh. I'm quite looking forward to fucking you in the back seats someday." 

 

All the colour drains from Liam's face, and  his mouth gets a little dry. 

 

"Yeah," Is all he rasps out, and Zayn chuckles. 

 

"Let's go back inside, yeah?" He says, and Liam nods obediently. They get his pants zipped back up, and kiss again before heading back in.

 

Liam gets just slightly impatient and pins Zayn up against the wall as soon as they're inside, and practically  begs Zayn to get inside him already. 

 

And who would Zayn be to deny his little Liam of what he wants? 

 

His #1 rule is, after all, to do what makes Liam happy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me loll this is my 2nd ziam and I'm well aware that it isn't very good but I'm sorry okay


End file.
